Forgive Me
by SweetEmison
Summary: This is basically just another Emison Story, because I wanted to write a scene after Alison comes out of jail. Emily tried to talk to her but the first attempt failed miserably... Jason's the one who brought them together a secound time...


**Hello everyone :D this is my first ever attempt to publish something here in the english world of fanfiction ^^ I tried my best to correct myself, but if you find something that appears to be wrong, feel free to tell me... **

**I'd appreciate to know your opinion on this :D**

**Anyways. Thanks for your attention, bye-bye ^^**

Just as Alison got released from jail she went home. After a few hours alone Jason came home and he was surprisingly nice and carrying. He left shortly before the doorbell rang and Alison got up to walk over to the door, expecting no good.

She opened up the front door and found Emily standing there. The blonde girl crossed her arms infront of her chest and said: "What do you want here? Plant more false evidence, so that I'm going back to jail?"

"Look, Alison...I'm sorry for what happened, for everything. I know, now, that it was wrong to believe you could be A...", Alison laughed sarcastically and stopped Emily in the middle of her explanation: "Tell me storys as long as you want. I'll never forgive you or anyone, who set me up"

Emily looked into Alisons ice-blue eyes and saw nothing but anger and disappointment in them. She looked down onto the porch and said: "Just listen to me, please. We thought it made sense at that moment. It was easy to pin Monas murder and everything else on you..."

"Yeah because it made perfect sense, that I would hit myself with a rock, because I wanted to get burried alive. It was my own choice to run away from **ME **for 2 years and I wanna kill all of you guys, set you up, to save you all last minute several times. I did that because I was bored of running, you know?! And when I finally managed to come back, I strangled myself almost to death and of course I killed Mona because I bullied her back in 9th grade. If you guys think, that makes sense you should probably go see a doctor, because your mind's fucked up!", Alison yelled at Emily, who took a step backwards.

"And if you don't have a good answer for this mess.. It's most likely better for you to leave my property now, before I punch you so hard, that you'll fly all the way to California, so you can be with Paige! Forever. Thank you, leave me alone and leave my porch", Alison said, slamming the door into Emilys surprised face.

The dark-haired swimmers mouth fell open. She turned around, went down the little stairset and couldn't believe that Alison had rejected her once again. She shook her head and opened the door of her car. With the sound of a starting engine, Alison heard Emily drive away slowly.

Hours went by as Alison sat on the couch in the living room, not knowing what to do now. All her hopes, to forgive the girls were gone, now that Emily had tried to explain why they pun everything on her. The brown-eyed girl had hurt Alison so much and she might never forgive the girls and especially Emily.

The blonde heard the door opening and closing. She sat up and saw Jason coming around the corner.

"Hey Ali. I just saw Spencer talking to Emily outside her house. Did something happen while I was out?", he asked his sister politly and set down next to her. She nodded slightly so only Jason could see it and then started speaking: "She was here. She tried to explain what came through their mind, thinking that I am A. I should be angry at you too, because you were the main reason why they sent me into prison. But I am not angry at you, not even disappointed... I'm just sad and confused about the fact, that Emily tried to plant fake evidence in Monas house so the murder could be pun on me so easily."

"So Emily was here? What did you say to her?", Jason asked to keep the conversation going.

"I said, that I'll never forgive her or the others. I yelled at her, that her mind's fucked up if she thinks, that I would run from myself or strangle myself. I mean, she saved me the night A came in here and tried to kill me... why is she so convinced, that I am the one who set all of this? I just don't get it, you know?", Alison tried to explain herself and why she had rejected Emily so harshly.

"Alison look, we all had our moments of insanity, even I wanted to see you looked up. But we know, now, that people **DO** change, they grow. You are not your 15-year-old self anymore... Maybe the girls came to the realization a bit too late, but I think they believe you now. Last week, Emily turned down Stanfords offer... She said to me, that she wanted to stay here, with you. She doesn't want Paige in her life anymore, they split up months ago. Sure she had something with Talia or whatever she was called, but Emily told me, that she couldn't stop thinking about you. She might be the one who hurt you the most, but she's the one who still loves you with all her heart", Alison looked at Jason, surprised to hear that Emily rejected Stanford to stay in Rosewood.

The blonde facepalmed herself and said: "What have I done? Why didn't I listen to her?"

"It's not your fault, Ali. She knows, that you are angry at her. But she won't judge you for it. You just need to catch her sometime, to talk", Jason tried to calm Alison down, but it wasn't really working since tears started falling down her cheeks. Alison found herself in Jasons arms, were she almost felt safe enough to forget about A and everything that's been.

Alison might've fallen asleep in Jasons embrace, because she found herself in her room the next morning. She tried to blink the tiredness away, but it wasn't working as it was supposed to. She kicked the cover of off her body and sat up, stretching. As soon as she opened the door to the hallway, she heard light voices from downstairs. She recognized Jasons, but the blonde couldn't hear the other voice as cleanly. She went to the stairs on her tiptoes and took some steps downwards. Alison saw Jasons muscular legs and another pair, long and trained.

"You can stay here if you want. Or I could wake her up", Jason said and the other person returned: "No let her sleep, she needs the rest. I can wait for her a few more hours, I did more than two years"

As Alison realized, who this voice belonged to, she jumped the last stairs down, almost falling onto the floor.

"Emily! What are you doing here?", the blonde asked, not giving away too much excitement. Emily, again looked surprised and opened her mouth, but not a single ton came out.

"I called her. Thought you might wanna talk to her again", Jason said and looked at Alison, with a small smile on his face. He walked over to his sister and whispered in her ear: "Don't screw up again, okay?"

She nodded lightly, while Jason was going upstairs.

"So...", Emily began and stopped herself, when Alison stood infront of her. The blonde looked into the brown eyes of the girl standing next to her: "So? Maybe we should sit down for this"

Emily nodded her head and fell backwards on the couch, so does Alison.

"So I tried to explain to you, what my intentions were. Do you let me this time?", Emily asked shyly and Alison almost laughed at her, but let the dark-haired continue.

"I can't speak for the others, but of course I can speak for me. We tried to find out who killed you, just to find out you were alive. The day at the barn, when you pulled me out... I don't know how I could forget that, but I did. When Mona was murdered everyhing made sense to us, the cameras filmed someone with blonde hair, torturing her. We all thought it was you, but turned out to be someone completely different. I can just apologize for what I did to you. I know that I hurt you the most and if I overthink my actions now, I should really see a shrink again, because it's total non-sense to think you could be A", Emily ended on this note and Alison had to process all of that. She remained quiet for a few more minutes, before she started speaking again: "How can I be sure that you aren't lying to me again? You did quite well, if you remember."

"I know it is hard to believe me. But I just wanted to make myself clear. There's no need to forgive me immediately of anytime soon, I just wanted you to know..", Emily said leaning back onto the couch, always aware of what she was saying. If Alison listened to her she wasn't gonna mess it up again.

"You're right, it's hard to believe you...But I really want to. Jason told me what you did last week", Alison started and Emily continued for her: "Oh the rejection thing. Yeah I think, I don't want Paige to influence my brain again. She almost drowned me and I still dated her? That makes zero sense. I also came to realization, that I'd rather stay here...maybe with you...than go to a random college"

The conversation kept going and the two of them talked various hours about random stuff. Until Emily finally found the courage to say: "We should talk about what happened that night...and what you said, when we were in my room"

Alison nodded and sighed a little: "Yeah we probably should.. How to start a conversation like that?"

"I don't know. You said, that you made me feel as if my feelings were one-sided, but they weren't. Is that true?"

"Yes. I had feelings for you, major ones. But I didn't know what to do back then... I guess I didn't wanna be different. It just overwhelmed me – took me by surprise, you know? Do you remember the time in the locker? I told you our kisses were just for practice, but I just said that to make you think, that I'm not into you. I'm sorry for everything I did to you back when we were 15.", Alison said, looking into the other girls eyes. She was totally speaking the truth and Emily could see it.

"What's that supposed to mean now?", Emily asked the blonde and she shrugged her shoulders: "I don't know, after you said, that you're done with me.."

"I didn't mean it that way... It came out totally wrong and I'm also sorry for that. I think I overreacted a little?", Emily said, more questioning herself than Alison, but she replied: "A little? Not quite what you did."

"I know, but I still think I made my feelings clear... back in 9th grade and the night I stayed over", Emily said scratching the back of her head, nervously. The blonde smiled a bit and answered: "You can't form the words, am I right?"

Emily shook her head: "I'm not sure if I already should form them. You do know, that I like you more as more than a friend"

Alison encouraged herself to say, what Emily wanted to her for so long. But she had to think about what words she'd use. She finally found the words she wanted to say and so, Alison started to speek: "I love you, Emily. And to make it totally clear for you; I'm in love with you, okay? I realized it as I was running away from A. I had time to think about everything I did in the past. But the past better stays our past. We had our moments back then, but I pretended to just mess with you. I'm glad, that you were the one who wanted me to stay, when I was about to run away again. You saved my life, when A tried to kill me and you showed me forgiveness and I know now, that I should too... I wanna forgive you for everything that happened the past few months. But it might need some time to fully trust you again.."

Emilys mouth fell open and she wasn't sure what to say after Alisons confession. The wave of emotion started to drown her and before she could say or do anything, Alison said: "I can give you minute, if you want"

The blonde stood up and was about to walk away, but Emily stopped her by grabbing her wrist. The dark-haired girl, also, stood up and turned Alison around to face her. Emily let go of her wrist and grabbed her waist instead, moving the blonde closer to herself. She placed a soft, gentle kiss on Alisons lips just to test out, if the blonde would step back. But she didn't... Instead of stepping back, Alison pressed her lips up against Emilys, as she put her arms around the taller girls neck, to rest them on her shoulders.

Jason walked past them by accident and witnessed what he thought would take the two girls longer, than a few hours. He smiled and imaginary patted his own shoulder for bringing them back to were they started.

He went into the kitchen, to not interrupt the two of them. Jason sat down on the table and asked himself why he didn't do this earlier.

Good thing he called Emily, or the two girls wouldn't be here today, because Alison still had her pride, even if that was not so strong than before.

After they parted their lips, Emily said smiling: "I love you too, Alison. And there's no doubt about it... No minutes needed."

Alison looked into Emilys eyes, her heart pounding against her chest, ready to jump out. She made a note to herself, to thank Jason for calling Emily.

"So does that mean, we're...", Alison started to speak, but Emily interrupted her: "I'd say... Now I can finally call you my girlfriend"

"Hell to the yes!", Alison said smiling, before kissing Emily once again...


End file.
